Japan's Problem
by EvilLydia
Summary: Someone stole information about the countries identities, and they suspect it was a high school student. Japan wants to investigate but needs some help but how did Canada end up getting up in everything?
1. Getting Some Help

I don't own anything. Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori and Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

Chapter 1 - Getting Some Help

Japan was wearing a very uncomfortable suit for meeting with his bosses. There was a rising issue with the theft of national information. More importantly, information about the countries and their real identities. As he was walking home he thought about the terrifying information he received. His bosses thought that it was a child hacking into the government networks, someone in high school.

It was true that over the years children have become much more keen when it came to computers and technology in generally but this was just too much.

That was when an idea came to him. If he didn't do something his government would, so drastic measures were necessary. He had to find a way to contact this child first. He would have to figure out what to do with him later. His government gave him a list of 23 suspects, only after a lot of pleading with them, so that he could investigate them all. It was scary that that there were this many kids that might be able to do stuff like this.

His boss had given his 6 months to complete his investigation. No matter how he thought about it he couldn't do this by himself. The world meeting was only 2 days away. He would ask his close friends for some help.

Germany was the first person he decided to call. He liked Italy and America a lot but there were both kind of irresponsible, not that he meant any disrespect to either of them but this was really serious. "Hello" greeted the gruff German, speaking in German of course. "Ah yes, Germany-san," Japan replied in German. "I have a request of you." "What do you need?" replied Germany.

As he turned the final corner to home, just sat on a public bench. While he was doing this he said, "I am sorry to ask this but I am in a little trouble and I would be very grateful for some assistance." Although Japan couldn't see him, Germany was starting to panic. He was used to Italy calling him for help but never Japan. "What is the matter? Tell me where you are and I will come immediately." Japan was surprised at how serious Germany sounded and apologized for upsetting him.

After that, Japan calmly explained the situation to Germany. They spoke for a long time and Germany agreed and even began coming up with some plans of action. After he hung up he tried calling Italy but it just went to voice mail. Japan left a long message, explaining the situation and telling him that German was going to join them.

Japan put the phone back in his pocket and headed home. He still needed to get ready for the world conference.

*The world conference*

America loved world meetings. It was a chance to pick on England. Vaguely he wondered if the other countries felt isolated from the world when they were by themselves as well. Humans were fine but it wasn't like you could really have a healthy relationship with one, romantic or otherwise.

When the conference was at a stopping point, he swaggered out of the room. Man, he was feeling really off today. "Hey America?" came a whisper from behind him that he didn't hear. He saw his friend Japan talking with German and Italy. Decided that he needed to talk with someone who _wasn't_ going to yell at him. He started walking toward them, unaware that that he was being followed by a very irritated nation.

As he approached he *cough cough* accidentally heard the tail end of a conversation. "Ve~ so you want me to pose as a student and him as a teacher so we can find the culprit?" said Italy. "Yes," Japan replied, "I am sorry about this but I could think of nothing else."

With his interest peaked, America smiled brightly and said loudly, "That sounds awesome, count me in." Germany looked like he was about to yell but Japan stated, "Actually America-san, I have four school to infiltrate in only 6 months so your help would be highly appreciated."

"America!" someone stated in an airy whisper. He turned to find his brother staring intensely at him. "Oh, Canada, I didn't know you wanted to go as well!" America shouted. Even though the other three could see that this clearly wasn't the case, America couldn't sense the mood at all and continued assuming that he was right.

They decided to meet in one hour at a local restaurant to discuss the plans further. German had drawn up some plans earlier and wanted to retrieve them before they really go into this. Japan also needed a chance to gather his own information.

A little of an hour later Canada found himself being dragged through a local restaurant. He knew that America always got everything he wanted but this was ridiculous. He just wanted to ask him a question but he had forgotten what it was in the all the confusion. America had been talking nonstop about high school and how much teenagers have changed other the years.

Japan and Germany were already there, sitting in the corner where no one would hear them. 'With America here, that doesn't really matter.' Canada thought cynically. Italy was the only one that was missing, but that wasn't surprising.

America waited at the end of the booth for Canada to get in. He could have sworn America was trying to trap him. Japan and Germany looked at him expectantly. For all of America's apparent stupidity, he was actually very intelligent when he wanted to be. Canada already knew that though. You don't become that powerful without some intelligence.

"Because you two have joined us," Germany started, "most of the plans I have need to be revised." Canada raised his hand slightly and said, "I'm sorry but I don't fully understan-" "There are 23 suspects." Japan talked over him. Sometimes Canada had a hard time believing that none of the other countries heard him. "They are in 4 very different schools. Here is the lists."

Japan put a stack of paper in the middle of the table. On the top was a picture of a young man, beside the picture it said 'Mikado Ryugamine - First Year, Raira Academy.' Under that was all the information about this kid, his life, history, friends, grades, everything. Japan kept one stack for himself, set one aside, and handed one to each of the North American brothers. Some of the stacks were bigger than others.

"So here is the plan-" German started to say when Italy ran up to the table. "Sorry I'm late, I just had a little siesta and-" "ITALY!" Germany yelled, Japan looked a bit nervous because people were beginning to stare at him. Japan said, "Please, let's continue."

Canada wondered why they listened to Japan even though he was quiet too. He was trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.

As Germany talked about how they were picked for for each list and how Japan had already gotten permission from each school. While they were talking, Canada flipped though his list. All this kids on from his list came from really wealthy families. He wasn't sure how he was going to fit in.

They all continued to talk about the situation but Canada wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking about how to deal with this situation. "Canada!" America shouted in his ear. "Huh? Oh sorry, what?" Canada blushed. Germany was blushing as well. He assumed that Germany had forgotten his name again. "Well, our number one suspect goes to America's school, Mikado Ryugamine and the second biggest goes to Canada's school, Kyoya Ootori. "

Japan turned to Canada and said, "For most of us, just entering the school normally is find but Ouran Academy you either need a lot of money or be a genius. That's why you're a genius now."

Somehow that statement felt insulting.

"We are doing this because if anyone looks into your past they won't see anything worth while, as long as you submit the right documents." said Germany. Japan nodded, "That's a good idea for all of us considering the target we are dealing with." The others agreed. Germany continued, "Your main target is part of a club that..." he blushed and cleared his throat, "entertains young ladies."

Canada could swear he felt his jaw hit the floor. "I could help with that." said a very familiar voice. Prussia had somehow snuck into their private meeting.

An argument quickly broke out between Germany and Prussia. Canad was still still trying to figure out what was going on, everything was happening so fast... High school, for 6 months. "Actually," interrupted Japan, "I really could use all the help I could get. If you wouldn't mind helping, Prussia-san." Prussia was more than happy to oblige.

"Let's start by giving the human names that we are the most comfortable with." said Germany. "Felicino Vargas." said Italy, "Kiku Honda." Japan added. America smiled brightly, "Alfred Jones!" he yelled. "I'm Ludwig Bellschmidt." Germany stated. "I'm the awesome Gilbert Bellschmidt." Prussia stated proudly, "And I'm Mathew Williams." Canada said quietly. "Ve~" said Italy, "Why don't you two have the same surname?" "It was Canada's idea." said America. "He's all like 'dude, if I change my last name people will think I'm special' or whatever."

Canada put his face in his hand, embarrassed about America's dumb impression of him but he was more or less right. He changed his name so people wouldn't mistake him for his brother as much. "I think your special Birdie!" shouted Prussia, as he threw his arms around Canada's shoulders from behind. Canada felt like his face was on fire.

"Canada-can," said Japan, "since you two look alike I think it would be less confusing if you shared a last name." "And it should be my name because I'm the hero." said America proudly, pointing a thumb at his chest. Canada groaned. Even though it made sense, he didn't want to take America's last name. "No." he said quietly, but firmly. "What about England's?" asked Prussia. "What!?" the North American brothers yelled at the same time.

"Well, England raised you, so he's like your father-brother-whatever, right?" America hit Prussia lightly of the head, but since it was America, like for him was pretty hard for most other people. "Do you have any idea how hard I worked to gain my freedom in the first place?"

"Smith." Canada offered. "Excuse me?" asked Japan. It was kinda weird having people actually listen to him. "Um,' Canada explained. "Smith is a very common name among both America and Canadian families." "Oh I see." Everyone at the table, save Prussia and America, who were still fighting, looked at him kind of impressed. Canada couldn't see why, after all it was the obvious solution.

"I am Alfred F. Jones," stated America, "and proud of it. I'm not giving it up." "Fine, let's flip a coin. Loser takes the winner's name." Canada said. He was starting to get irritated.

America produced a quarter and flipped high into the air. The whole table stopped for a moment and watched it. America caught it in midair, placed it on his other hand and while it was still covered he said, "Call it." Canada shrugged, "Head's I guess." America removed his hand and said, "Um, best two out of three?"

Prussia rolled his eyes. Canada could tell everyone else was getting irritated with him. "OK." He flipped again, "Tails!" said America. "Yes!" It was now a tie. "OK, last one." he said as he flipped it again. "Unless he losses." Prussia murmured to Italy, who giggled. "Tails." Canada said as he flipped it again. "What!?" America shouted. "Alright, best-" "Nein." Germany interrupted. "You are now Alfred F. Williams." Germany stated sternly. "Canada will take the scholarship test and everyone else will get ready to go to school. Dismissed."

Canada wondered about how he got into these kinds of situations. This morning all he wanted to do was get this meeting over with and now he was stuck going to school in Japan. Spying on teenagers, no less.

*Ouran High School, Music Room 3*

Tamaki was sitting on one of the sofa's trying to think of the next cosplay they should do. The club activities had ended some time ago and almost everyone had gone home. The only person left was Kyoya. He was sitting across from his typing on his laptop.

"I seems," Kyoya stated, "we are going to have a new class mate." Tamaki raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. Kyoya always had information on everyone. Sometimes he wondered where he got his information but decided that it wasn't worth asking now.

Kyoya put his hand on his chin and continued, "Yes, he is from Canada. His name is Matthew Williams and he is a commoner." "Another scholarship student?" Tamaki asked." Kyoya nodded. "I don't really have any other information on him." Tamaki thought about it for a minute, another student should be very interesting.


	2. Introducing the Host Club

Chapter 2 - Introducing the Host Club

Canada, no Matthew Williams stood in front of the class. The teacher had asked him to introduce himself, which he did, however he doubted anyone heard. No one ever listened to him anyway. The main target was sitting near the front. There were two more targets in the class but they were both low on the list. Thinking of these children as 'targets' was... unsettling.

Now, the problem was getting close to him, any of them. The main target was part of a club that he had absolutely no interest in. Just the thought made him feel like a pedophile. He may have the body of a teenager but he was way older than any of them.

He took his seat in the middle of the classroom, taking notes diligently, even though he knew it all anyway. He took this opportunity to watch his fellow classmates, all of them. If he watched just one or even a couple he would look suspicious.

Lunch couldn't come fast enough. He had taken his lunch with him. Italy took the liberty of making lunch for everyone. In the lunch room something chaotic was happening. Kyoya's friends were having some sort of food fight. Twins, identical except their hair, were throwing everything within reach at each other. For some reason, one thought it was a good idea to dye their hair blue and the other pink. Whatever they wanted to do with their hair was their business, but he thought schools had regulations. Maybe the rules didn't apply if your parents were millionaires.

A table in the middle of the room was empty so he sat at the end alone. He didn't know anyone yet but that was fine for now.

iiiiiiiiiii*Across the lunchroom*iiiiiiiiiiiiiii*

Kyoya ignored the commotion in front of him in favor of his lunch. The new transfer student sat alone in the middle of the lunch room. He had done some research on this new student but found nothing interesting about him.

Under normal circumstances he would have let it go but something was wrong. He couldn't access all of his information. He hadn't meant to dig so deep but it was full of mystery. On the surface it was normal, like it was put together just for show.

Renge, the host clubs self-appointed manger, had made herself comfortable next to him. The transfer student looked really uncomfortable next to her. He was just glad she was no longer obsessed with him. When the club activities were over he had his own project to take care of. If anyone in the club found out what he was doing it could be troublesome.

iiiiiiiiii*On the School Grounds*iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

His first day of high school, ever, was boring. Canada had found out a total of nothing; unless you count the fact that Kyoya's friends were really weird.

During lunch he had met a loud girl. She reminded him of his brother, in a good way. She was excitable and very energetic. Soon he found out she spoke French, and that made it easier for him to talk to her.

"Matheu~" Renge said, running after him. He stopped and turned to her. "Hey Renge, do you need something?" he asked. "Do you want to to introduce you to Kyoya-senai?" Canada felt his face heat up. He had been caught. What should he do? Think quickly! "What? No, I just, um..." 'Lame!' he scolded himself. He really didn't do well in situations like this.

She smiled coyly. "Oh, OK. Hey, meet me for lunch tomorrow." She waved and skipped off.

iiiiiiiiiii* At Japan's House*iiiiiiiiiii

Germany was on Japan's computer doing research. There had to be something online to help him make a better plan. Maps of the schools charts, graph paper and pencils were scattered in front of him. His brother was absolutely no help.

He was getting no where. He sighed and leaned back. Japan was the first to come back. "I'm home." he called out. "Welcome back, Kiku." Germany responded. They had decided that they would use human names even in private. This would help them get used to using them in school. He was still wearing his black school uniform. Somehow, wearing that uniform made hem look younger. That was helpful for their mission.

The other three weren't far behind. When everybody was sitting comfortably in the living room, Germany decided to question them. He was gong to find out something!

That night Germany thought about how little they learned. Both America and Italy had direct contact with the targets however the other two did not. They were both soft spoken, so it wasn't surprising. He pushed them to hurry, they didn't have much time.

It was embarrassing, he had accidentally forgotten America's brothers name. He was just glad that he had written it down. He just kept forgetting him for some reason.

The next few days had continued in a similar manor. With each new piece of information the plan became more solid. In the end, it was up to Japan how they were going to deal with this kid.

One day Canada came back and said that he was invited to join the host club. Secretly, Germany was glad that he wasn't in that position, he figured that it must be very uncomfortable.

"That's awesome dude!" America shouted. Japan patted him on the shoulder, "Good job." Canada sighed, "Thanks, I guess." Prussia burst into the room and stood with one leg up on a chair. Germany sighed, he thought that his brother was asleep.

"Let me show you some cool poses that you can use to that will make all the ladies we-" "That's OK, I don't need that." Canada said quickly.

iiiiiiiiiiii*Music Room 3*iiiiiiiiiiiiii

Mori once again had pick up Haruhi. Club activities had just ended and Tamaki was laying his feeling out on the line. Haruhi was a little harsh, but he just couldn't himself when she needed his help.

That was when someone burst through the door. Renge walked up to Tamaki, who was still pouting, and Kyoya. "As the host club's manager I want to make a ittsy bitsy change." she said too sweetly. During this time he had forgotten that he was still holding Haruhi. When he put her down she seemed relieved.

"Oh?" said Kyoya, "And what would that be?" She smiled brightly. "I want to add a new host." she replied.

That got everyone's attention. "What do you mean-" "a new host?" asked the twins. He was glad they were back to normal. "His name is Matteu Williams and he's really charming in a cute way." Mori almost felt Honey's shock. Honey had always been the cute one. "He's the shy, moe type!"

"Moe?" asked Haruhi. Tamaki, on the other hand, had the look on his face that meant he was coming up with an idea. "The moe type... he's also a scholarship student... and a foreigner..." To each of these observations she nodded vigorously.

Haruhi turned to him and asked, "He's a foreigner?" Hikaru answered for him, "Yeah, he's from America." "Actually, he's Canadian." Kyoya corrected him. "Is there a difference?" asked Kaoru. Mori was glad that she didn't bring him.

"Tomorrow after club activities are over, bring him in for an interview." Tamaki announced. Mori wondered what this new member of the club would be like. If Tamaki decided he wanted him in the club nothing would stop him, nothing in the world.

The next day the host was dressed normally for club activities. Honey waved goodbye to their last guest. He was sitting on Mori's shoulders.

He like having Honey on his shoulders. He was comfortable with him. Honey was his best friends and the person closest to him. He loved protecting him, even when he didn't need it. Mori hoped that he would, someday, marry someone like that, someone that he could protect.

Renge came in the floor unannounced, like she always does, unless she's coming out of the floor. She was dragging a hesitant looking, blond boy. He was almost as tall as Mori was.

"Hey everyone~" called Renge. Everyone went to sit on one of the groups of couches that Tamaki usually occupied. Renge was sitting too close to Williams. He was looking more and more uncomfortable. "Alright," said Tamaki arching his fingers in front of him. "I'm Tamaki Suo" he stuck out his hand. Williams took it gently. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Matthew Williams." he responded.

Mori leaned forward to hear him. Williams spoke in almost a whisper. Renge was getting excited. "So you want to be a host?" said Tamaki. Even though he was talking in his normal voice, he sounded too loud next to Williams. Williams bit his lip and said quietly, "Well, I don't know. I'm not really good at talking to people. Plus I thought you had to be... ya know, good looking." While he was saying this he was fidgeting in his seat.

His Japanese was surprisingly good, what Mori could hear of it. "Mori" said Honey. "let's get some cake." Honey was still worried about not being the cutest anymore so he was trying to get as much attention as he possible could.

"Really?" asked Williams. Mori had missed whatever Tamaki had said. William looked a bit surprised. A light blush spread across his cheeks. "Do you really think that?" Williams whispered. Tamaki nodded and announced, "Yes! So it's decided. You'll meet us here after school for club activities tomorrow."

iiiiiiiiiiiii*Just outside the school grounds*iiiiiiiiiiii

Somehow Canada managed to get into the host club. The host club leader, Tamaki, called him 'moe'. He understood what that meant but he didn't think it applied to him. Was he really Moe?

At least Germany would be happy. He was the last person to come in contact with everyone on the list. But was he really moe?


End file.
